In the Shadows
by Kirishtu
Summary: In the darkness, two lovers find a mere moment to spend together. A request by a friend of mine.


Originally posted on aff 2011-08-29

Author's Note: Na'wi and Ko'olan belong to a friend of mine. The Shatterspear lore contained within the story also belong to her.

**In the Shadows**

When she looked down from her perch, she could see the fires glinting like stars. She could hear the drums, the very sound making her soul swell with pride. Though she couldn't see anyone as high up as she was, Na'wi knew her people were down there, celebrating the ancestors and the change of the seasons. She should be down there, at her own drum, calling with the rest of her sisters to the spirits to ask for a good harvest and safe weather, but the shaman turned away from the glowing shadows and the thrumming heartbeat of her village and looked up. The shadowy cliff still loomed ahead of her, darker shadows the huts the mountain drummers lived in, and those she knew she had to avoid.

She started climbing again, hand over hand, slow and careful. This time, when she paused, her village looked like a glowing jewel in the brooch of the mountain. Beyond the sheltering wall, between the Shatterspear homeland and Darkshore, Na'wi could see the faint glow of other fires. The quashi t'ief, the night elves, the forest women. She knew of them because of the Shatterspear clan's connection to the Horde, and because they shared Darkshore with them. They had always been at peace, though, and yet Na'wi felt uneasy at the sight of those fires. The troll shaman shook herself and turned to continue her climb, expertly finding hand- and footholds even in the dark. Upon reaching the landing, she ducked low to avoid a hut and being seen. She didn't know if the hut was occupied or not, or if the occupant, if there was one, was asleep or awake. She scuttled along, keeping low, and wended her way past two male trolls sitting beside a small campfire, rolling the bones. Na'wi slipped behind another hut, climbed up another rise, and down a slight incline, and finally, she loomed over her prey.

He turned to face her before she'd come within touching distance. "Shouldn' ya be honourin' de drums?" he asked in rumbling whisper somewhere between tenor and bass.

Na'wi huffed and fluffed her red hair with a three-fingered hand. "I got someone ta take me place. Or do ya wan' me ta head back down?"

Ko'olan simply stared at her for a long moment. Then he held out his hand. Na'wi slipped her hand into his and let him pull her close. He kissed her, gently, then pulled back and said, "After ya came all dis way? Seems a waste o' time if ya just come for da view."

Na'wi kept her laughter soft. "Not for da view." She replied, poking Ko'olan's armoured chest. "For ya."

"Ya know it be forbidden," Ko'olan said, though his eyes shone with love.

Na'wi sighed dramatically. "Den I guess I'd better go."

Ko'olan's hands wrapped around her biceps. "Ya go," he crooned, "and I be followin'."

Na'wi laughed and kissed Ko'olan playfully. "Dat I can't let ya do. I guess I be stayin'."

Ko'olan smiled. "I guess so."

Holding Na'wi's hand, Ko'olan brought her to the ledge that was his perch. He sat down with his legs hanging over the cliff. Na'wi did the same, then pressed close to the warrior, making sure there would be no chance of her – or him – falling. They sat in silence, watching the fires below and the celestial fires above, listening to the thrum of the drums.

Na'wi leaned her head against Ko'olan's shoulder. "What d'ya t'ink about while ya be up here?"

Ko'olan pulled her closer. "Ya o'course. And de weddin'. De sight o' our children runnin' below, unafraid."

"D'ya t'ink we'll win dis?" Na'wi asked, only a hint of fear betrayed in her voice.

Ko'olan grinned at her. "'Course. We be de Shatterspear. We have de favour o'de gods. What do de quashi t'ief have? Puddles o'water dat sparkle."

Na'wi stifled her laughter behind her hand. "An' giant trees."

"A curse on de tree-men!" Ko'olan said. "What do dey got dat we don' eh? We got Kene Nawo and Undebwa. We can match dem, eh?" Ko'olan gestured to the fires below. "We be sheltered here. We have de strength ta survive anyt'in dem Alliance mongrels can t'row at aus. So don' be afraid, ya?" Ko'olan drew Na'wi's mouth to his. "I'll be protectin' ya."

Na'wi held tightly to Ko'olan as he kissed her mouth, then her neck, his hand that was around her shoulders moving lower until it rested on the small of her back.

Na'wi drew back, feeling her body heat up at his featherlight touches to her spine and the fine line of hair that rested just above the waistline of her skirt. "Don' ya mean, I'll be protectin' ya?"

"Ya be a shaman. I be a warrior."

"I be keepin' ya from fallin' down flatter'n dead."

Ko'olan stared at her for a moment. Na'wi took his silence as a personal victory and kissed her mate with enough fire and passions to make him groan. He caught the sound before it got too loud, and his arm snaked around her waist. When he pulled back, his eyes smoldered with fierce desire and Na'wi was sure they'd fall off the cliff if Ko'olan dud what his eyes indicated what it was he wanted to do.

Na'wi slowly stood and flicked a wrist to keep Ko'olan still. He obeyed out of sheer will, of course, and not because there was a tendril of earth snaking its way around his leg and upwards like an affectionate housecat.

Na'wi backed up until a good twenty feet separated her from Ko'olan and the edge of the cliff.

"If we get caught," Na'wi began in a delicate whisper, "we ain't gonna live ta our weddin' night."

Ko'olan rose to his feet and took step after slow step toward her. "I t'ink it'd be a glorious way ta die. In de arms o' me beloved, while de Loa accept our joined spirits."

Na'wi held still as Ko'olan's hands clasped her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her, then moved his mouth to her neck. Na'wi settled her hands on Ko'olan's waist, then slowly brought the up to the first clasp of his armour. His fingers found the tie to her tunic. Na'wi took a deep breath.

"Do ya want ta stop?" Ko'olan asked against her ear, his hands utterly still against her bared skin.

And because she knew her warrior _would_ stop if she said, Na'wi shook her head. "Nah," she breathed, "don' stop. We come too far ta stop now."

Ko'olan drew back only slightly and looked at her with his warrior's eyes, studying her as if to make sure she wasn't lying. A moment later, Ko'olan was kissing her again, his hands slowly working her dress down. Na'wi fumbled with his armour for a moment and almost dropped his chestplate.

Ko'olan shifted to bring them down slowly to their knees, allowing Na'wi to place his armour gently on the ground so there was only a whisper of noise. He ran his fingers over her ribs as she ghosted her fingers over his chest. She felt Ko'olan take a deep breath, and then shivered as his hands cupped her breasts. His fingers explored the soft mounds, teased and fondled her nipples until they were erect nubs. Na'wi pressed her mouth against Ko'olan's neck to muffle the whimpers that wanted to escape her.

He pulled her closer, took her hands to guide them to the waistband of his pants. His own hands returned to Na'wi's waist, holding so very still. Na'wi slid her hands along Ko'olan's belt until she reached the buckle. Slowly, she unfastened the ebonsteel buckle and slid the leather out of the fastener until his belt lay open. Then her fingers danced over his crotch, feeling the fire without ever touching it.

"Na'wi," Ko'olan breathed as the shaman worked the fire building inside him, her eyes focused on his shadowed face. Finally, she took pity on her lover and opened the confining leather. She wrapped her hand around him – hot, hard, heavy – and felt him shudder.

His hands, idle at her waist, finally moved to the laces holding her skirt to her body. Ko'olan brushed his thumbs over Na'wi's hips as he slowly pulled each knot loose, letting her garment pool at her knees and leave her completely bare to Ko'olan's eyes. Ko'olan drew in a breath at the sight of her.

"De Loa bless me," he whispered, his mouth at her ear, "if dey let me have someone like ya."

Na'wi shivered as Ko'olan's fingers slid between her legs, and she renewed her hold on his cock. "I am de one blessed," Na'wi replied just as softly.

They touched and fondled each other, kissing and nibbling lips and necks. Ko'olan finally settled back on his knees, pulling Na'wi up into his lap. His need pressed up against her, not yet entering her body. Na'wi growled at Ko'olan as he held her still. He only smiled at her. "What can ya see behind me?" He asked her.

Na'wi tightened her arms around his neck and looked at the dance of fire and shadow below. "A glowin' gem," she whispered. "Peace. Our home. A dance o' fire, o' power," her voice was soon muffled as she pressed her mouth against Ko'olan's neck.

The head of his cock pressed against her, smeared in her readiness. Inch by slow inch, Ko'olan pulled Na'wi down, filling her until she was settled in his lap and he was locked inside her. When he began to move, it was all Na'wi could do to keep from crying out. He moved, slow and gentle, pulling out to push back in, going deep inside her with each stroke. Na'wi panted against Ko'olan's throat, her muscles clenching and unclenching as she rode him.

He finally pushed her onto her back, holding himself above her as he moved. Na'wi kissed her beloved, clung to his shoulders as he held her legs apart and drove into her in an increasing tempo, heralding his release – and hers. Na'wi closed her eyes and bit into Ko'olan's shoulder as her inner walls began to tighten, then spasm, milking Ko'olan as he panted above her. Suddenly, Ko'olan grabbed Na'wi up in a tight hug – Na'wi muffled her cry against Ko'olan's neck, feeling her release crash over her as she felt Ko'olan shuddering from his. They remained like that for a few moments, joined and inseparable. Finally, Ko'olan pulled back and let Na'wi slide off his spent member. The shaman shivered at the sensation of fluids sliding down her thighs, and gratefully accepted the small piece of runecloth Ko'olan fished out of his pants pocket for her. She cleaned herself then dressed before helping Ko'olan back into his armour. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ya better be goin'," he whispered, nuzzling Na'wi's throat. "De sun be comin' up."

Na'wi looked toward the lightening sky and heaved a disappointed sigh. "I don' wanna."

"But ya gotta," Ko'olan replied with a smile. "G'wan now. Don' let 'em catch ya. I'll be wit' ya tonight."

"Promise?"

"I swear upon de ancestors." Ko'olan kissed Na'wi's nose and led her to the edge of the cliff.

Na'wi gave her mate one last hug, then began her descent, hiding in the shadows. When she reached the bottom, Na'wi looked up to where Ko'olan stood, and waved. He waved back. Na'wi took a deep breath, and the shaman wended her way back into the village illumined by the fires of the sun that chased away all of the shadows.


End file.
